


this short is like a movie heist

by rosesisupposes



Series: Adventures of My Imaginary Sons [Sanders Sides Shorts] [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Breakups, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rebound, Song fic, analogical - Freeform, everyone is sad, moxiety - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: this short is like a movie heist: it's all about vents.Logan broke up with him and Virgil is hurting. But Patton is here.





	this short is like a movie heist

> “I apologize, Virgil. I never intended to do this. But I believe it is the correct decision.”
> 
> “Lo- please, we don’t have to do this. We can fix this together. I forgive y-”
> 
> “Do  _not_ \- Virgil, you have no reason to forgive me. You have every reason to hate me. And I have every reason to believe - to know that I can no longer be a good partner to you. I betrayed your trust, darl- Virgil. You deserve better, and this decision will make it possible for you to find it.”
> 
> “So, what, you just get to make this decision for me? I don’t get a choice?”
> 
> “Virge-”
> 
> “Don’t you  _Virge_ me. You’re just… you’re giving up on us, Logan. You’re giving up on  _me_.”
> 
> “…no, Virgil, I am giving up on myself. I have clearly demonstrated that I am unable to be a caring and dedicated boyfriend to you or anyone else. You are… you are so  _good_ , Virgil. You have a chance to have a good relationship, one that will support one and make you happy. But you only have that chance if you let me do this.”
> 
> “Don’t lie to me, Logan. You’ve made your mind up. There’s no  _letting_ you at this point. I just have to accept it.”
> 
> “I am sorry. I truly am. But three years ago, I promised you I would always do my best by you. In our current circumstances, this is my best.”
> 
> “…I know you think so.”
> 
> “Can I… is there anything I can do for you to help make this transition easier?”
> 
> _You can take it back and stay with me, Lo._  “No. I’ll… I’ll figure it out on my own.”
> 
> “I- I’m sorry. I lo- I will miss you, and I wish the best for you. Goodbye, Virgil.”

Virgil rolled over on the couch, tears threatening to fall again. That last conversation echoed throughout his thoughts, even as he tried to push it away. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the tears locked in at the edges of Logan’s dark blue eyes, forbidden from falling. In the silence, all he could hear was his voice, formal and stilted, like a fucking robot. Every time his voice had been close to breaking and betraying emotion, he had paused until he could continue calmly. At night, alone on his friend’s couch, all Virgil could feel was the ghost of arms around him and the absence of Logan’s presence beside him.

The chill of loss followed him around no matter what he did. It was a frost that had formed over the night that was his and Logan’s separation. It made the world less soft, less warm. Virgil was brittle, now, the slightest pressure making him crack and shatter. He shied away from coworkers and friends, dodging their well-meaning questions and reassurances.

Only one friend was soft enough to touch him without pressure. Grey-blue eyes behind achingly-familiar frames could rest a cautious hand on his shoulder and melt the ice slowly. With patience and understanding, even a full hug was possible. In Patton’s arms alone could such pressure surround him without the icy spears penetrating Virgil’s heart.

Soft lips brushed his cheek. Such a familiar gesture. It was how he always offered support, those times when he didn’t trust his words to be helpful, or when he knew Virgil wasn’t able to process verbal sentiments. Virge relaxed, curling more into Logan’s arms, before bumping his nose into a knotted cardigan.

His eyes flew open. He’d been daydreaming again, his heart insistent that Logan wasn’t gone, he couldn’t be gone. But Logan  _was_ gone. The chest into which he was cuddling was Patton’s, and the lips had been his, too.

Virgil froze, unsure of his friend’s intentions. “Pat?”

“Yes, Virgie?”

“I um. Did you just-”

“Kiss you? Yes, I did. Is that a problem?”

“I… you… I’m not sure?”

“It seems to make you relax. I want to help you relax, kiddo.”

“…I guess that’s okay, then.”

What else could he say? Patton’s hugs were the only comfort that eased his sore heart. His friend’s affection was the only touch he received now. The chill of empty nights could be barely -  _barely_ \- held at bay by an evening spent with his head on Patton’s shoulder. The light of Patton’s love took away his bitter pain of loss. How could he push him away?

> _Because you’re selfish. You’re self-centered. You didn’t really think that Logan was the one who failed you, did you? He just saw through you. He was being the bigger man._
> 
> _No, I know that’s not true! That wasn’t my fault. That was his choice._
> 
> _Why do you think he did? Who do you think pushed him away? You didn’t do enough for him. He felt neglected because you were too goddamn selfish._
> 
> _I… You’re right. I am selfish._

A soft hand lifted his chin into another kiss. He closed his eyes. It was an alien kiss, too soft, not enough force. But it was close enough.

With eyes closed and thoughts drowning in dark blue eyes, Virgil kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: real life, _Haunted_ by Taylor Swift


End file.
